Hunter of the Assassins
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Alternatives of the world had found their way to the Shinobi world. Abusing their power they unleashed something. Something monstrous. Something that fled into their world. Now Naruto must track it down before it can cause untold damage and loss of innocent life.
1. Hunting Down That Man!

Hunter of Assassins

0

Naruto x ?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Alternates.

That's what these individuals with special gifts were called. Having blended together with the ordinary populous these Alternates were this world's answer to the special gifted or in some circles mutants as such similarly gifted individuals were labeled in various forms of media.

Some of these Alternates had found their way to his world.

Had abused their power.

Had unleashed something they never should have.

Human experimentation. Genetic tinkering. Other worlds would have their depraved scientists. Their Orochimarus more or less. Some better. Some worse.

Unleashing something that never should have been freed it fell onto him to put an end to it. Falling down from the sky he sliced off two guards' heads as he landed.

In his hands he was holding a Nodachi, a large two-handed Japanese sword. Naruto walked through the driveway as several more guards ran up. They fired from their hand guns to which Naruto easily dodged the projectiles leaving behind after-images leaving the guards confused and frightened. Running forward power gathered in his hand. Pulling his arm back he let the ball of energy go as it collided with door resulting in a fiery explosion.

"Tell me where Death Metal is. I just want his location." He tried to reason as he moved the blade in front of his right eye, just blocking a bullet from a guard upstairs. ''No?'' he said as he disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of the man. ''Bye then!'' he said ramming the blade into the man's gut. He then ripped the blade upwards, splitting the man into as his intestines fell out and blood splattered on Naruto. With a grunt Naruto sliced the man in two as his blade gut through bone, coated in brain matter.

Kicking down the door several men charged out with stun guns only for Naruto flip over the shots. Naruto flung his blade forward into the throat of one of the men, pinning him to floor as his body convulsed and he choked the death on his own blood. ''You people are rather durable!'' he said as he charged forward and rammed Rasengans into the remaining men's gut sending them flying through the wall. Naruto yanked his blade from the man's throat as he dropped and he continued down the hallway. ''Enough with this!" he said performing a fire dragon missile which burst into wall and lit the mansion aflame.

Naruto's cell phone began ending. '_'Hey Naruto? Your ranked fight begins just up ahead. Win, and you will be 10th. Lose, and hell awaits. Are you up to this? Need a bathroom break? Whatever you need to do, do it now. Your opponent, some call him the Holy Sword. He is good. But I know you can take him. You are the man! Eye of the tiger! He only looks tough because his mother was an ugly bitch. Take it to the red zone! Assassin's way at full throttle! Unleash your power! Show no mercy! Bring me Death Metal's head! Enter when you are prepared to fight. I believe in you and your Force. Now off to the Garden of Madness... ''_

''Wait! Who is this?'' Naruto asked as he only got the dial tone in response. ''I don't have time for this."

As he walked down a hallway kicking the door open he came to the backyard of the mansion. It was a luxurious place with a pool and statues, and a bunch of other random shit like cards on platforms for no damn reason. His target, a fifty something man with red hair was reclining in a chair holding a glass of wine.

''Quite beautiful, wouldn't you say? Paid for with the lives of many. When you have the strength to take life for yourself... That is true wealth. I am free of desire. So long as I have this scenery to look upon. I need nothing more. Please, leave me be.''

''I'm sorry but I can't allow that. Have you seen this man?" Naruto asked as he pulled a black wallet from his pocket and pulled out a picture. "I know Alternatives like you were for the Peacekeepers as they're called and they have dealings with him. Countless lives are in risk as long as he lives."

''I'll only say this once more. Leave here now!'' the man spoke up a little louder this time as he dismissed Naruto as a punk kid once more.

''Me, leave?" Naruto asked as his face slowly formed into a disbelieving grin. "I guess none of you were informed of what he is. What he was. What I am."

''You don't get it, do you?'' The man responded once more in the same sardonic tone.

''Hey, you know what Paradise is, right?''

''Paradise?'' Naruto questioned as he let his sword lowered slightly.

''Fulfilling your dreams." He simply explained.

"I fulfilled my dreams quite some time ago. What I wish now is to correct a mistake. A mistake caused by irresponsible Alternatives like yourself that caused the loss of many innocent lives." Blighting anger filled Naruto's voice as his expression took on a look of fury. "So tell me? Is this mundane existence your dream? Is this place all it entails?"

Death Metal stands up from his chair as his jacket falls off, revealing his tattoo.

''This place at one time was a dream, but now it's a place to die. '' The English assassin spoke as he stretched his limbs.

''So it looks like you don't know anything at all. I'm glad you and I are on the same page here. ''

''So naive. You have no idea, do you? What a pity. You make an old man cry. Arrogant, crude little shits like you come around from time to time.'' Death Metal begins to walk up the steps with Naruto. '' Listen well, young one. The wall is high... Higher than you will ever know. '' Death Metal draws his beam katana. '' Ultimate sacrifice is sublime. Now draw.''

''It's you who don't understand. I'm not some selfish punk with dreams of Grandeur. I'm just a man who wishes to set things right." Naruto said as he charged forward, their blades meeting.

'_I sometimes began to wonder just how things will be when this is all over! Money! Mansions! Cars and women! Dining in style with a world class chef and a trusty nutritionist counting every calorie. A team of hot yoga instructors to keep me in shape. Nurses to attend to my body... Maids and loyal servants at my beck and call. On the weekends, tanned babes knocking on my door every two hours. Every day full of excitement and luxury._

Naruto blocked a strike from the cleaver-esque retractable blade. Naruto jumped back and dodge under another strike as the beam of the blade connected with a pillar resulting in in exploding with devastating force.

Naruto charged forward only for the man to react with a horizontal half-moon slash to which the blond easily got over by leaping over him. The man had a bit of strength by how he was waving around the large weapon but his age and inactivity made him quite slow.

Death Metal attacked as did Naruto and with speed out of nowhere, their weapons parried in rapid succession. As the red-head tried to cleave Naruto's head off, the young swordsman quickly ducked and slid in a position in his shadow and hit him with a raising slash which Death Metal tried to dodge, but not without leaving a cut vertically on the right side of his torso with the blood following the katana.

Naruto took the opportunity that his opponent couldn't react as fast as he could and struck, the tip tearing through the man's left pectoral leaving a heavy gash.

''It isn't over yet boy!'' he said as he then split into three people. ''What do you have to say to this?''

''Kagebunshin!'' Naruto answered as ten Narutos puff into existence. ''This was over before it began!'' He had enough toying around as in a flash the man's doppelgangers exploded in a shower of blood and his weapon went flying, embedded into one of the pillars with his hand still gripping the blade. Naruto looked down at the man who was then leaking a rather unrealistic amount of blood. An amount of blood he was sure wasn't even in his body.

''Extraordinary. The moment I've been waiting for. The name "Holy Sword" is now yours.''

''Far from the most extraordinary title H have earned. All I care about is fulfilling my duty and promises. And part of that duty is eliminating that man.''

''Then master the ways of the assassin.''

''May you find peace in the other side!'' Naruto said as he took off the man's head with a single strike.

''Nice Kill, Naruto.'' a sensuous voice said causing him to look up. The voice belonged to a blonde haired woman in a cleavage bearing black laced top, with an open white button up top and open sleeved jacket. She was also wearing black high heels and mini-skirt with stockings. The woman was highly attractive and with the way her skirt clung to her birthing hips and the way her top showed off her cleavage she knew it and flaunted it.

To her left was a man with blue button up military top over a white shirt and black tie with blue bellowing pants and black combat boots and a tie that hung down to her midriff that was situated around her neck instead of the on the shirt or part of a suit like they usually would be.

He was a fairly short young man with short dirty blond hair with an impassive look on his face. To her right was a rather tall man with tan skin, wearing a waiter's uniform and neck tie. Both of them were packing what looked to be like flame thrower gear, but Naruto couldn't be sure.

'' I didn't think you had it in you.'' the woman said as she began walking towards Naruto, her walk itself was sensuous as she rested her hands on her hips. '' It was rather... Exciting." finished the statement with a husky purr. "Congratulations. You are now ranked 10th.''

So this was the contact he managed to message over the phone. ''10? I don't care for such numbers. I'm merely fulfilling my duty, but if you're going to reward me then get it over with.'' he remarked as he took a cloth out of his pants pocket and began cleaning the blade.

''Hmm... How about some cash? That should help you pay the bills.'' she said as she went over to the slain assassin's body. She took out a camera and bent over as she began taking pictures. Some sort of weird pink mist came out of the devices the woman's companion had as they proceeded to clean up the area.

''Money isn't something I'm worrying about. I'm looking to hunt down someone and my only clue is that he is working with one of these ranked Assassins.'' Naruto couldn't help but take notice of her exaggerated movements, how her ass was sticking out in the air.

''As the 10th ranked assassin, you are now a target for those who want to replace you. Anytime, anywhere. Number eleven could be right around the corner, ready to put a knife in your eye.'' she said as she switched between standing and crouching.

''I should have known!'' Naruto grumbled. ''I should have known when I got a lead it was too good to be true! You fucking set me up!'' Naruto growled as he tightened his fist around the handle of his blade.

''Quit your bitching and get with the program. There's only one road out of here. No turning back.''

''I should just take your head off then.'' he said as the woman's two body guards jumped to action. Using his free hand Naruto manipulated the water from the pool and entrapped them in the water prison jutsu. Naruto then turned his gaze back at the woman who wasn't as cocky as she once was.

''N-Now hold on a second. Maybe we can work out a deal?'' the woman said as she stepped back until she bumped into a pillar.

''I'm pretty sure you don't have anything I can't get myself.'' he said as he laid the tip against her throat. Naruto mulled over the choices and he pulled the sword back. ''But your information gathering might prove useful." He said as he spread his left hand and cancelled the water prison, releasing the two bound men. Naruto extended his hand as the woman glanced down at it then him. Reluctantly she took his hand and shook.

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' He introduced himself in a less hostile tone.

''Silvia Christel!'' the woman introduced herself._ 'I suppose I could have done worse.'_

''And you can lead me to the one ranked fighter?'' He pressed for more information. If Death Metal was ranked ten, he might as well skip rank to one on the off chance that's who he needed to get to and skip all the needless bullshit.

''Of course, but he'll only appear when you eliminate numbers 9 through 2 first.''

''Fine...arrange them and I'll eliminate them. Any person who embroils them-self in a world of murder for sport, power, or money instead of a noble cause are people I have no problem cutting down.'' Naruto said as he sheathed his blade and made his way out of the mansion.


	2. Peace's Last Song!

Hunter of Assassins

0

Naruto x Harem?

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000000

Story Start  
>0000000<p>

Naruto returned to his apartment and began cleaning and sharpening his katana. He waited for the call only for the honk of a vehicle to draw his attention. After many repeated honks he got up and peered through the window to see a limo waiting outside for him. Exiting the room he entered the room where Sylvia was waiting for him.

''The next fight has been arranged. You don't have a lot of time so I'll just tell you what you need to know. The 9th ranked assassin is currently... Dr. Peace.''

''Dr. Peace? Well that's a bit of an oxymoron if I ever heard one,'' he remarked as he peered out the window.

''Actually, a detective.'' Sylvia informed him. ''A dirty and unscrupulous detective with plenty of dark secrets about him. Illegal investigations... Illicit sales... Black marketing... He is your one-stop shop for marketing illegal goods. And on top of that, he is a trained assassin. He's been doing some work for the Mafia. And before you know it, he's up there, ranked 9th on the list. To be frank, he's good.'' she finished, looking up from her files to see Naruto's disinterested gaze to the outside. As a woman who spent a good deal of her sex appeal getting what she want this annoyed her a bit. ''You won't stand a chance against him. You're as good as dead.''

Naruto laughed at the futility of his statement. ''My Sylvia, please, do not add to the stereotypes of your hair color and say something so moronic. I'm a shinobi, an efficient killer whose techniques are more than capable of completely obliterating a human opponent.'' While he had to admit some of these Alternatives were gifted they were nothing compared to the likes of Nagato, Madara, or Kaguya. Those days where he was still naïve. It was funny how much had changed from when he was a teenager when he thought about it. In hindsight it was a good thing he didn't have his current mindset when dealing with Sasuke all those years ago. It would have made fighting Madara and Kaguya a real bitch. ''Just set-up the next price.'' he stated as Sylvia sent him a scathing glance.

''Alright. Please transfer 150,000 LB dollars.''

Naruto's head snapped up as he gave her an incredulous look. ''A hundred and fifty thousand?''

''Your entry fee, my overhead costs... Don't tell me that you were not expecting so many zeroes on that price or that I'm ripping off or some shit. We have an elite staff in the thousands. Personally? I think it's a bargain.''

''I'll get the damn money. Just have the fight ready,'' he remarked as he opened the door and leaved out of the car. It took Naruto all of two minutes for him to realize he could have just pilfered the items from the mansion of the last assassin he killed and sell to gain some money. So after doing just that he made his way to Destroy Stadium, the location of the next fight that Sylvia text him about.

Naruto entered the stadium as he was immediately mobbed by a bunch of guys carrying baseball bats and axes. Psychopaths, all of them he concluded before he started cutting them down. Crimson blood began staining the wall and floors as he went about defending himself. Dashing down a hallway Naruto used his right shoulder to plow through a crowd of mooks. The whole thing was just too one sided for him to put too much focus into so he began using Rasengans to begin tearing through walls and cutting out all the bullshit.

Naruto's cell phone begins ringing just as he was about to enter the field. Groaning, he answered it, wondering who the hell was bothering him now of all times? _''Naruto, hello? The moment you step onto the field, the fight begins. If you win, you will be ranked 9th. If you lose, well, there's no need to go into that. Need to pop a breath mint? Hit the restroom? Brush your teeth? When you're ready, step inside.''_

''Thank you Sylvia for telling me shit I already know.''  
><em><br>_''Is that anyway to treat someone trying to help?''__

''It's nothing against you personally, but I don't want to spend any more time doing this than necessary.'' he answered her before hanging up. He continued until the find and finished hearing Dr. Peace sing, "The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything". After he finishes, Naruto claps.

''Thank you. Mighty kind, mighty kind of you.''

Dr. Peace was definitely an older man, with black hair and dark clothing, grey in color with a western like theme. ''For a detective your singing voice isn't too bad.''

''It has always been my dream to perform in a stadium such as this. A gentleman from the Association told me I could have any stage I wanted today. How could I refuse such a kind offer?'' the man asked with a whimsical air about him. ''My ex-wife called me the other day and I met my daughter for the first time in ten years. We dined at a fancy restaurant... One of those that is impossible to get a reservation for. Then afterwards, karaoke.'' the man went on as Naruto let out a huff of boredom. Naruto was only half listening to the man in front of him. ''Unfortunately, the atmosphere was a facade. Not once did my own daughter look me in the eye. Oh, the food? Tasted like blood...''

''The taste of blood is something only killers who don't have the will to stop like us have Old man.''

''Sadly, I can't disagree.'' he added with dramatic flair. ''There's only one way to live. People like us... We're sharks attracted to blood. You smelled blood too, didn't you? Isn't that why you're here?''

''I'm nothing like you,'' Naruto remarked as he drew out his blood stained katana and winched. ''I...I fight with a purpose. I kill only those who are attracted by madness and have no hope of redemption. I fight for those I love. For every drop of blood I spill is to prevent a tear falling from another's eye by the hands of a monster. Say what you will, I'm fighting for a dream and for a purpose.''

''Then don't die on me too quickly. I want to gorge myself on this sense of fulfillment till I vomit.''

''I'll send you to the other side. Sleep eternally.'' Naruto said as he dashed forward, only to come to a stop and block a bullet shot off by Peace. Despite its gold coloring, it was obvious the gun was a modified magnum.

_''What makes me different from these killers? I don't do it for the joy of it. I do it to protect those I love and to make the lives of innocent easier. I couldn't remain that same 12 year old kid or 16 year old idealistic anymore. So much time has passed, it feels like a dream. I gained intelligence but became more critical and cynical. Even so, I have and always will be Uzumaki Naruto. As long as I live I will carry out the promises I made._

Dr. Peace's long range combat style wasn't something he hadn't seen before. Though, his ability to reload his god was ridiculously super human. One, two, three...with a resounding crack another magnum bullet caused a crack in his Katana.

''Damnit,'' Naruto quietly swore as he shifted the blade into his hand and threw it forward to which Peace dodged and pulled out a second gun and began firing it rapidly. Naruto though, popped up behind Peace and use the blade, driving it through Peace's back and out through his gut. Dr. Peace quickly died, but not before saying some final words.  
><em><br>_'Next song I sing, I know my daughter will love. Won't you, darling? Better practice my rap. Rap with me, Jennifer...'__

''Congratulations.'' Sylvia's voice echoed through Naruto's ear. ''You are now ranked number nine.''

''As I said, no problem.'' he remarked as he looked down at the fracture Katana. ''I wonder if I should bother getting this repaired?" '

Sylvia's face lit up, smelling an opportunity in the bag. ''I know a woman who makes interesting weaponry.'' _And pays me a small commission for each poor sap I send her way. ''_Her name is Dr. Naomi and...''

''Just give me the address when you have the next fight arranged,'' Naruto hollowly replied, interrupting Sylvia. "I might decide to follow it. I'm more of a hand to hand fighter anyway so it isn't like this is that big deal of a loss." He finished as he began leaving the stadium.


End file.
